ABSTRACT This is the third competing renewal of the Pitt Integrated Clinical and Geroscience Research Training Program T32. Our overarching long term goal is to produce a new generation of investigators with a background in collaborative clinical, translational and the biology of aging methodology who have the enthusiastic commitment, knowledge and skills to succeed in a career in integrated clinical and geroscience research. Our program is one of only a few in the nation that focuses on individuals who will be trained in an environment that integrates a clinical and biological perspective. The University of Pittsburgh offers an outstanding milieu for this training, with exceptional depth and breadth of multidisciplinary aging research; experienced, involved and well-funded mentors and extensive resources for training in clinical, translational and biology of aging research. The comprehensive training program is built on a well-defined structure with five main areas of competence: 1) core competency in clinical, translational and biology of aging research methods, 2) collaborative team mentoring techniques and methodology, 3) professional skills, 4) topical expertise and 5) responsible conduct of research. To achieve competence in these areas we employ the following training strategies: 1) an individual career plan, 2) formal didactics, 3) seminars and workshops, 4) an individualized, integrated mentoring team including clinical and basic scientists, and 5) scheduled oversight and mutual feedback. The training program focuses on two levels of trainees; 1) a 2-3 year postdoctoral program for physician investigators and postdoctoral fellows, and 2) a 2 year predoctoral MD/PhD training program for medical students that is integrated into the University Of Pittsburgh School Of Medicine Medical Scientist Training Program.